Minecraft
| accessdate= 2013-12-17 }}}} '''MS Windows MacOS PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 Xbox One PlayStation Vita |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer, Überleben, Kreativ, Hardcore |Medien = Digital, DVD-ROM, Blu-ray Disc |USK = 6 |PEGI = 7 |ESRB = E10+ }} Minecraft wurde von Markus Persson im Jahr 2009 entwickelt. Das Spiel gehört zum Open-World Genre. Gameplay thumb|right|200px|klick to enlarge Das Spielprinzip besteht darin, dass man so gut wie alles nur mit kubischen Blöcken bauen kann. Dabei ist es bei Beginn einer neuen Welt sinnvoll, zuerst Holz durch den Abbau von Bäumen zu sammeln, wobei man Blöcke mit der linken Maustaste abbaut und mit der rechten Maustaste erstellt. Mit der mittleren Maustaste wählt man aus der unteren Inventarleiste Materialien, Werkzeuge, Waffen o.Ä. aus und mit den Tasten W, A, S, D bewegt man sich, mit Leertaste hüpft man. Es gibt Blöcke unterschiedlichster Art, wie z.B. Erde, Stein, Pflasterstein, Sand, Sandstein, usw. Diese Blöcke können zwar theoretisch mit jedem Werkzeug abgebaut werden, aber das Werkzeug entscheidet, ob man dieses Erz auch bekommt, wenn man es abbaut. So benötigt man z.B. für das Abbauen von Diamanten mindestens eine Eisen-Spitzhacke, für Holz eine Axt, etc. Dabei können andere Sachen durch das sogenannte Craften auf einer Werkbank erstellt werden. Diese Werkbank erstellt man durch Drücken von E'' auf der Tastatur und anschließendes Hineinziehen des abgebauten Holzes aus dem Inventar in die vier kleinen Quadrate rechts oben. Dadurch entstehen aus einem Holzkubus vier Bretter, welche anschließend auf die vier Quadrate aufgeteilt werden müssen. Die entstehende Werkbank muss nun in die untere Inventarleiste gezogen werden und durch erneutes Drücken von ''E schließt man das Inventar. Mit der mittleren Maustaste wählt man nun die Werkbank aus und platziert diese irgendwo. Klickt man mit der rechten Maustaste auf diese Werkbank, öffnet sich das Inventar und es erscheinen neun anstatt vier Quadraten. Hier können nun verschiedenste Dinge gecraftet werden, da dies aber zu viel Platz auf dieser Seite benötigen würde, verweise ich hier auf ein Wiki, welches sich zur Gänze diesem Spiel widmet. In den Kategorien können verschiedenste Blöcke, etc. angesehen werden, ihre Vorkommen und spezifischen Eigenschaften und die eventuelle Weiterverarbeitung. Ebenfalls hilfreich beim Bauen ist das sogenannte Schleichen: Wenn ein Spieler die linke Shift-Taste gedrückt hält, schleicht der Spieler, bei anderen Betriebssystemen kann dies auf die CAPSLOCK-Taste umgelegt werden, wodurch man die Taste nicht ständig drücken muss. Wenn ein Spieler schleicht, bewegt er sich langsamer und er kann nicht runterfallen. Des Weiteren entstehen keine Geräusche, daher auch der Name Schleichen. Der Schleichmodus wird entweder aufgehoben, wenn die Shift-Taste loslässt oder in diesem Modus das Inventar öffnet. Spielmodi Survival-Modus Dies ist der klassische Modus des Spiels. In diesem Modus hat der Spieler lediglich jene Materialien, Werkzeuge, etc., die er/sie selbst abgebaut hat und weiters ist das Inventar begrenzt. Des Weiteren kann ein Spieler auch sterben, und zwar wenn er/sie durch einen Creeper, Zombie, Spinnen, Endermen, u.a. getötet wird, wenn er/sie verhungert, ertrinkt, verbrennt oder einer anderen Todesursache zum Opfer fällt. Stirbt man, kann man sich ohne Probleme Wiederbeleben lassen, jedoch ist das Inventar leer und die Sachen, die man vorher hatte, sind rund um die Stelle des Todes verstreut, durch Einsammeln gelangt man wieder an diese. Werkzeuge, Waffen, andere Materialien, etc. können durch eine Werkbank gecraftet werden. Erze und Nahrung können in einem Ofen gebrannt/gegart werden Kreativ-Modus Dies ist ein weiterer Modus des Spiels, in welchem der Spieler fliegen kann, unbegrenzt viele Steine und andere Sachen hat und die Blöcke sofort zersören kann, ohne sie mit Werkzeugen abbauen zu müssen. Des Weiteren kann der Spieler normalerweise nicht sterben, die geht nur, wenn er/sie unter den Grund fällt. Der Grund besteht aus Grundgestein, welches normalerweise nicht abgebaut werden kann, hier aber schon durch das sofortige Zerstören von Blöcken. Stirbt man hier, kann man sich auch wiederbeleben lassen, jedoch ist alles, was man gebaut hat, gelöscht. Dieser Modus wird hauptsächlich verwendet, wenn man sehr komplizierte Sachen anfertigen möchte. Hardcore-Modus Dies ist der dritte Singleplayer-Spiel-Modus. Hier ist alles genau wie beim Survival-Modus, nur dass, wenn man einmal stirbt, die ganze Welt (alle errichteten Minen, Gebäude, etc.) gelöscht wird. Adventure-Modus Dieser geplante Modus wird wahrscheinlich als Erweiterung in Erscheinung treten und kein vollständig abgegrenzter Modus sein. Neuerungen: * Beinhaltet programmierbare Gegenstände, wie beispielsweise Druckplatten, Türen und Hebel * Neue, aggressivere Monster * Blöcke können nicht platziert oder zerstört werden * Items, die transportierfähig und benutzbar sind, u.a. Tränke, Schlüssel und Teleportsteine * Importieren von Maps aus Creative Mode und Survival Videos und Trailer Minecraft - Kathedrale im Zeitraffer Ein Großprojekt von MineStar.de (GameStar)|Der Bau einer gotischen Kathedrale in Minecraft Minecraft Timelapse, episode 4 Djamila, cité orientale|Djamila, eine orientalische Stadt, nachgebaut in Micecraft The Most Amazing Minecraft Creations of 2010! - The World of Minecraft!|awesome Minecraft-Kreationen Minecraft Clip of the Day - 055 - Taj Mahal Timelapse|das Taj Mahal Minecraft Clip of the Day - 057 - COD4 Killhouse|Nachbau eines Gebäudes aus CoD 4 Minecraft Clip of the Day - 067 - Biggest Wooden Rollercoaster|eine enorme hölzerne Achterbahn in MC Fußnoten Links * Minecraft-Wiki (Artikel- und Anleitungs-Sammlung) * Minecraft-Museum (Bildersammlung) * Minecraft-Skins (Skinsammlung) * offizielle Minecraft-Site Quellen en:Minecraft pl:Minecraft ru:Minecraft Kategorie:Online-Games Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Mobile Kategorie:Open-World Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Xbox One Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:PlayStation 4 Kategorie:PlayStation Vita Kategorie:2009